


child like wonder

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Children, Other, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: An alternative to the "before" senario with the same outcome





	

"Mom, can Cas come over to play again after school today?" A bright eyed, freckle faced, 6 year old asked from his big boy seat across the kitchen table. Mary Winchester beamed a proud smile at her oldest son. "Of course he can honey." She giggled as she wiped oatmeal off of little Sam's face. "I'm so happy you finally have a friend you want to spend time with." His parents had been worried about him socializing. It had been a few years now that he had been in classes with the same kids and none of them had stuck. They were starting to worry his baby brother was going to be his only friend. 

 

Little, Castiel moved into the neighborhood one day, very suddenly. It was strange but nobody seemed to question it. He was a scrawny kid; smaller than the others. An odd one, too. Not sure about basic things, as if he were foreign. They were instantly drawn to each other as if by fate. 

 

The Winchester parents were very fond of him as well. He was so polite for his age. Mary thought, Dean could learn a lot from him. The two were practically inseparable. Castiel spent a lot of time at their house after school and on weekends. He said that his home was too crowded because of his many brothers and sisters. The Winchesters had only met a few of his older brothers and his one little sister. Michael, Gabriel, and Rachel.

 

The sibling he was closest with was his brother Gabriel, who was ten. Sam would always toddle up and hug him whenever he came over to drop off or pick up Castiel. Gabriel was a prankster and would always slip Dean whoopee cushions and fake dog doo. Castiel did not think his pranks were funny but Dean looked up to the trickster. And Sam always looked at him like he was a giant lollipop, with a child-like sparkle in his eye.

 

What the Winchesters didn’t know was that Castiel and his family were no normal Joneses from down the street. They were angels. God had set up a program for young angels where they would spend time on earth learning about humans. Castiel was growing more and more attached to Dean, though and that was not God’s intention.

 

One day, Dean wasn’t in school. Castiel was worried all day. When he went to go over to his house afterwards, he saw it. The impala was gone. The house was destroyed. And the neighbors were surrounding it, crying. Castiel ran up to an old woman and asked what had happened. Once he herd about Mary, he was gone in a literal flash. In the blink of an eye, he was in hevan, before God. “Father, please bring back Mary Winchester. I don’t want my friend to hurt. I want him to come home.” This was enough to make his decision simple. God refused and banned Castiel from the program.

 

Years passed. The Winchesters grew up. Sam had moved out to go to college. The family was in shambles. Castiel was eagerly awaiting the day he could return. Time passed and he herd that Dean had reconnected with his brother and they had been hunting. God was still not on board with Castiel and Dean being friends. Once Dean was sent to hell, all bets were off. God’s will was none of his concern. His friend needed him and nothing was going to stop the angel from saving his friend from pain this time.


End file.
